Dreams can come true
by xkgx
Summary: Reader insert. Exams are coming up soon and (y/n) is getting stressed out. That's when she hears it, the whooshing sound of the TARDIS coming from right outside her window. Please read and review! Thanks xox


Hey :) I don't know why I wrote this. But yeah...

Disclaimer: I dont own doctor who, yeah, I know, shocker.

This is from the readers POV

I will love you forever if you review x

READERS POV

You are in your bedroom, sitting at your desk. It is late, too late, and your eyes are slowly closing...

No.

You forced you eyes open and let out a sigh as your eyes trail to the pile of revision books you see in front of you.

Why cant they just disappear? Why can't life be so much easier?!

Revision, revision, revision. That's all anyones been talking about, it seems to you like life or death quiz.

"Grades don't even matter!" You mentally scream.

"Of course it matters," your brain replies.

All these words in your head, the little voices of doubt.

"I cant do it." You say, tears welling up in your eyes. They start to fall, running slowly down you cheeks. You shove all the books away in anger and cry.

But that's when you hear it.

The sound you hear on the television every saturday.

You look over to your doctor who poster on your wall.

You can still hear it, a groaning, whoosing noise.

You slowly turn into the direction of your window.

You stand up ever so slowly.

You must be hearing things, that can't be... Surely.

You cautiously open your curtains. You gasp and take a step back, you are frozen in shock.

A blue box, was in her garden. A blue box with six panels on either side of the door, A sign saying "Pull To Open", a light bulb on top, a sign with the words POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX in brilliant white.

You quickly but quietly run down the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone up.

You grab the nearest cardigan you can see and reach for your phone. You slip on some old boots and open the door, turning on your torch on your phone.

The pitch black sky was dotted with twinkling stars, creating a scene of beauty.

But you didnt care.

The cold nipped at your skin, giving you goosebumps.

But you didn't care.

You thought you were going crazy, after all you had been persuaded that it was just a TV show.

But at the moment you didnt care.

All you cared about was the blue box, that you now approached with excitement.

The door opens and a man steps out. You have seen him plenty of times before on TV. But this was the real thing.

Skinny, tall, a brown pin striped suit and a long brown overcoat. He has dark brown hair that is all sort of sticky uppy. It takss all your self control not to release your inner fangirl.

"Oh, hello!" He says when he spots you, he smiles at you.

You just stand there staring.

"I'm so so Sorry about landing in your garden, the TARDIS went a bit wibbly wobbly time-y wime-y."

"The TARDIS!" You exclaim, though it sounded more like a question.

The doctor points back to the blue box.

"It's my time and space ship, it's called the TARDIS. It stands for-"

"Time and relative dimension in space, I know."

The doctor looks shocked, "How do you know that?! I don't even know who you are!"

"Long story." You answer, too envoloped in awe to tell him everything.

"Have you been crying? Are you ok?" He asks, noticing the trails of tears on your cheeks lit up by the moon. He wears a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," You say, your hand going up to your cheek and brushing away the trails.

"Exams coming up soon, just a bit stressed, that's all." You add.

"I know something that will cheer you up!" The doctor leans in, as if letting you in on a secret.

"Wanna have look inside the TARDIS." He whispers.

"Are you being serious?!" You say, thinking of all the fangirls who would kill to be in your position right now.

"Yeah, sure! Come on." He grabs your hand a pulls you to the front door. He turns to look at you and smile.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"(Y/n)." You reply nervously.

"Nice to meet you (y/n), my name is the doctor."

"Doctor Who?" You ask. You already knew what he was going to reply, but you just had to ask, it was a tradition.

"Just the doctor." He steps aside, gesturing for you to go first.

"Ladies first." He says. You reach out your hands and trace over the letter that spell out PULL TO OPEN. It has been the first time you have been this happy since at least a year. You move your hand and grab the handle tightly.

You take a deep breath.

"Allons-y!" You whispered before taking a step inside.

END

Thank you so much for reading! Should i do another chapter? I dont know :) It would mean the world to me if you review xxxx doesnt matter if its good or bad, just tell me the truth xxx thanks xox love ya x


End file.
